


claw machine

by gowonscalp



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, based on real life experience, cliche arcade romance, confident gay hyejoo, dont talk to strangers kids!, hyerim drabble uwu, panicked gay yerim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowonscalp/pseuds/gowonscalp
Summary: Yerim didn't win the bat plushie she wanted so badly, but atleast she won a cute girl's number.





	claw machine

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first time writing ^-^ sorry if this drabble is crappy or whateva. feel free to leave a comment about it!
> 
> also, english isnt my first language! im sorry if there are any grammatical errors or punctuation errors lol

"Damn it!" Yerim groaned for the nth time after seeing the bat plushie slip away from the claw's grip. She backed away from the machine and dug through her pockets. A smile made its way to her face after finding another arcade token.

Yerim stared at the token in between her fingers. "I hope I win the plushie this time." She said before slipping the token through the coin slot. 

The claw machine instantly lit up and started playing music. Yerim leaned forward and held the joystick, focusing on the claw's position.

Hyejoo was on her way through the arcade's exit, but she stopped walking after hearing a loud groan. She glanced on her right to see a girl playing the claw machine like her life depended on it. Hyejoo watched the girl for a while, it was like she was watching a cartoon character play. She smiled in amusement after seeing the girl squeal at her loss.

The girl at the claw machine was throwing a mini tantrum right in front of the poor old machine. "Stupid machine!" Hyejoo could hear her say, the girl gave the claw machine one last kick before turning around. 

Yerim froze in her place when she saw a dark haied girl right behind her. "If you kick the machine like that, you might end up paying for the damages you know." The stranger said with a smile on her face.

"Oh um, sorry! Are you going to play the claw machine? I suggest not wasting your tokens on it though, it's probably rigged." Yerim rambled, the pretty girl in front of her was making her brain malfunction.

"Yeah, I know it's rigged. But I can try to help you win that plushie you want." Hyejoo winked, the action catching Yerim off guard.

"U-Uh, you don't have to! It's okay!" She could feel her cheeks heat up. Damn it, why doe she always have to be awkward around pretty girls?

"I insist," The dark haired girl said and walked towards the claw machine. She slipped an arcade token through the coin slot and cracked her knuckles.

In the end, both of them didn't win the bat plushie. Hyejoo whined again after seeing the bat drop out from the claw. She turned around and looked a Yerim with a disappointed expression on her face.

"It's okay! You didn't really have to win the plushie for me, to be honest." Yerim reassured the girl by patting the girl's back.

"You were right, that claw machine is stupid. Hand me your number so I can buy you one and give it to you when we meet up." Hyejoo said straightforwardly. 

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry, was I too much?"

"N-No! You're not! Here, type in your phone number." Yerim fumbled through her bag and pulled out her phone for Hyejoo to type in her number. 

They both exchanged numbers and goodbyes before parting their ways. Yerim didn't win the bat plushie she wanted so badly, but atleast she won a cute girl's number

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this was based on a real life experience. I didnt accept the girl's number tho... cause stranger danger lol.
> 
> i also need more twt friends 👉👈 @squishyjinsouI
> 
> ^ its a capital I by the way, not an L lol


End file.
